


Accio Mate

by SKDMHG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKDMHG/pseuds/SKDMHG
Summary: No Summary Required. This is my first ever attempt at writing. its a Dramione Drabble.





	Accio Mate

Sitting in the head dormitory alone without her around but all I could think about was her. I knew I couldn’t ignore it anymore, I knew it was her as soon as father told me and then one by one the veela senses took over. I know her, she would probably scream first, then run away to cry and then research about it and when she realizes if she doesn’t accept me, I Draco Malfoy, first born of Lucius Malfoy, last of the malfoy and a half veela will die without Hermione Granger, his Mudblood mate. Her bloody Gryffindor heart will never allow anyone to die not even a bloody sod like me.

I have been trying to find ways to tell her but every time I get close to her I remember third year when she punched me over that beast but now I have no choice left my eighteenth birthday is in two days and I need to mate with her or I die a slow painful death. Suddenly I have the stupidest but the easiest way to finally let her know.

I slowly tread to room upstairs and pick my wand and say something that probably won’t work “Accio Mate” and in anticipation I look and the door but nothing happens. Dejected and ready to die I turn around when suddenly appearing out of thin air, hard raised and parchment in hand is her. She stumbles forward into my chest and I’m whole again.

The moment passes as quickly as it happened and she screeches “Merlin Malfoy! What in Godric’s name was that? Professor Flitwick was just about to call on me!


End file.
